


We've Got All Eternity

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley decides to admit his feelings for Aziraphale





	We've Got All Eternity

Sex was actually a bit of an abstract idea for Aziraphale. He knew about it, of course, but he never even considered the possibility of actually participating in the act. At least, not most of the time. There had been a few occasions when the possibility entered his mind, but he pushed them away. Sex wasn't something that angels participated in. There wasn't any actual need and they certainly managed to find entertainment in other ways. His demeanor and lack of female visitors did have some people in his neighborhood convinced that he was a homosexual, but he didn't mind. He just let them go on thinking that. It wasn't any of their business what he got up to anyway, right?

For Crowley, on the other hand, sex was a rather familiar subject. He'd used it quite often in his job trying to tempt people into Hell. Most of the time he just had to whisper in someone's ear to get them to do something bad. Sometimes, though, he liked to see how far he could take it. And sometimes, he took it as far as going to bed with the person he was trying to tempt. He did rather enjoy sex, regardless of the gender of body he was in at the time it happened. Though his particular favorite was as a man. It was easier to be in control when you were the man. Even with other men.

He'd always held back when it came to Aziraphale, though. Before their little switch and making Heaven and Hell afraid of them, it would have been very bad for them to be anything other than friends. It was actually pretty bad that they were, in fact, friends at all. But things were completely different now. They could literally do whatever they wanted and no one would care and that made Crowley very happy. He actually hadn't seen Aziraphale since lunch at the Ritz. Something came up that he felt the need to take care of personally but now he was back in London and he missed his very dear friend. The week that he was gone had felt like an absolute eternity, which was saying something.

Aziraphale was standing at one of his many book cases. He had his adorable glasses on and seemed to be doing some kind of inventory of the books on one of the shelves. Crowley quietly let himself into the shop, using a little miracle to disable the bell so that he could sneak in. He stood there just watching Aziraphale for a moment, unable to stop the smile from appearing on his lips. Crowley practically glided across the floor as he made his way over to the angel.

"Hello, angel." He said softly but seductively. Crowley laughed a bit when Aziraphale jumped and let out a little squeak.

"Crowley! Don't sneak up on me like that." Aziraphale was trying to be angry but he couldn't help the smile tugging at his own lips. He really had missed the demon.

"You like it." Crowley said, grinning at him. Without saying another word, he leaned in and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek. His grin grew a little bit at the blush that appeared shortly after. "Whatever did you get up to while I was away?"

"What do I always get up to while you're away?" Aziraphale said and rolled his eyes. Really, what did Crowley think? He almost never changed his routine.

"You really do need to get out more, angel." Crowley shook his head. "Let's go back to my flat. We'll have some dinner and some wine and catch up."

"Going back to your flat isn't exactly going out." Aziraphale smirked at him.

"Well, it's leaving the bookshop, isn't it?" Crowley shrugged. "Come on." He motioned toward the door before walking that direction. Aziraphale just grabbed his coat as he went to follow Crowley out the door.

After dinner and a few bottles of wine, Aziraphale and Crowley were sitting on the couch he'd miracled up for them to sit on. He hadn't really needed a couch before. He never had visitors and any time he spent time with Aziraphale was elsewhere.

"It was a little too quiet." Aziraphale said with a sigh before taking another sip of his wine. They'd had periods of decades without seeing each other before but this was different, and he couldn't exactly figure out why. "I didn't like it."

Crowley was practically draped on the couch, leaning a little close to Aziraphale. He had one arm over the back of the couch behind the angel, his fingers lightly brushing over his shoulder. "Are you saying that you missed me?" Crowley smirked.

"I....well um.....perhaps." Aziraphale didn't look at Crowley. He suddenly found his wine very fascinating. Crowley grinned and leaned in a little closer.

"I...well um....perhaps missed you too, angel." He whispered. He noticed the little shiver from Aziraphale and grinned. "Very much." He leaned in even closer and lightly kissed Aziraphale's neck.

"Crowley....." Aziraphale closed his eyes and shivered again. What Crowley was doing really did feel very good.

"Yes?" Crowley moved up and whispered in the angel's ear before kissing just behind it.

"What...um...." Aziraphale cleared his throat. "What are you doing...exactly?" He wasn't complaining in the least. He really hoped Crowley didn't think that.

"Showing how much I missed you." Crowley moved the hand from Aziraphale's shoulder to the back of his neck. His other hand rested gently on the angel's chest. He kissed his neck again and started to play with the buttons on Aziraphale's waistcoat.

"Oh." Aziraphale swallowed. He made sure to miracle away his wine glass before spilling anything. He closed his eyes and sighed a little, just letting himself relax. Hadn't he imagined something like this so many years ago? 

"I missed you very much." Crowley said softly as he kissed Aziraphale's neck again. Once he had the buttons of his waistcoat undone, he started on Aziraphale's shirt. He grinned at the soft moan that escaped from the angel's lips. At least he wasn't the only one enjoying himself. Crowley slipped his hand into Aziraphale's shirt and lightly brushed his fingers over his skin.

"Oh goodness..." Aziraphale gasped softly. His entire body tingled in the best way. He let his arms fall to his sides and just let himself enjoy the moment. It was lovely.

Crowley moved his lips along Aziraphale's skin, up to his ear and then slowly over to his mouth, kissing him softly as his hand started to move downward to the other man's trousers. His fingers moved lightly over the button and he was just about to start undoing it when Aziraphale's hand came up to stop his.

"What is it?" Crowley asked as he moved back just enough to look Aziraphale in the eye. He wasn't annoyed or upset, his tone was soft and caring. It wasn't a tone the angel often heard from him. 

"I just.....I haven't....." His eyes were a bit glazed with pleasure but there was just the tiniest hint of fear mixed in. He wasn't all that relaxed anymore. Crowley watched him carefully for a moment before he nodded and moved his hand back up to rest in the middle of the angel's chest. He shifted back just a little bit more and smiled when Aziraphale relaxed again.

"Angel...I love you. You know that, right?"

"I...yes." Aziraphale nodded. "And I you." He smiled a little. Crowley gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he continued.

"I'm in love with you. Been that way since the garden wall. Six thousand years I've dreamed of this very moment. Being able to be with you like this." He started to draw little designs on Aziraphale's skin with his fingers.

"I...well....I wasn't aware it was that long." He cleared his throat. There was that little bit of nervousness creeping in again. Was he even ready? He didn't seem to realize that Crowley could smell the changes in his emotions, even the tiny ones. Came with being a snake.

"It has." He nodded. He made sure to look Aziraphale in the eye as he said the next bit. "That being said, though, waiting six thousand years.....I can wait a little bit longer." He smiled and kissed Aziraphale on the lips. 

"Oh.....well....." Aziraphale smiled. He reached up and put a hand on the back of Crowley's head, pulling him in for another kiss. This one was a little deeper and longer than the others. The advantage to being an angel kissing a demon is that neither one of them actually needed oxygen in their lungs so they could literally kiss forever if they were inclined to do so. He did, however, break the kiss after a few minutes. He kept his eyes closed, forehead resting against Crowley's.

"We've got all eternity, angel, and I am a very patient demon." Crowley reached up to put a hand on Aziraphale's cheek. The angel let out a little laugh.

"The way you drive, I highly doubt it." He grinned and opened his eyes, looking at Crowley with a smirk.


End file.
